


Netflix and Nights Out

by Amyxtrussler



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyxtrussler/pseuds/Amyxtrussler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern AU setting where Patsy and Delia meet, build up there relationship and the drama that follows</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reluctantly she was being dragged down alley by alley by Trixie, to a supposedly ‘amazing’ party. She had been told that all the freshmen had been invited so she would be really missing out, but she would much rather be in her room binge watching on Netflix. She had formally said no, until while she was in the bathroom Trixie snuck onto her Facebook and clicked attending. ‘You don’t go back after accepting the invitation’ she said, so here she was now, at half past eight as Trixie was dying to get to the venue early so she knew the ins and outs. Finally, they came to a halt. Trixie stood proudly, opening her arms widely grinning at her best friend.

  
“This is it!” In front of them was what looked like an old, worn warehouse ready to collapse.

  
Patsy couldn’t place why Trixie was quite so excited, but she guessed it was the idea of getting drunk, having a good time and boys. She was quite sure that she would have to be the one carrying her drunk friend’s home, be left alone and be wishing, longing for the company of a woman who was just like her, but that was the normal. Her dreams were yet to be fulfilled and she sadly expected them never to be. Though, all she knew for certain now was that this was going to be a long night.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She had no clue what the time was but everyone else was still going strong. She could feel the sweat linger on her brow from the body heat and the beat of the music was so strong she could feel it vibrate through her body. She wasn’t going to lie, she was having a good time. Even though Trixie had left her to go ‘on the pull’ she was enjoying watching everyone else, drunk and sober, get into all kinds of trouble. She was scanning over the area for what had to be the hundredth time, hoping there would be something to interest her. It wasn’t looking good, until she saw a small brunette over the other side of the club. By god, she was hot. There was no other way to really put it, she was so her type. Nothing brought her out of her daydream state, until she made direct contact with the crystal blue eyes which were boring back into her. She couldn’t prevent her jaw from dropping as she took in all her features further. She was smaller than Patsy, probably around 5’2, her cheekbones were complemented with dimples, the large smile which seemed to grow when she looked at Patsy was enough to almost make her own knees buckle and her eyes were entrancing. Not to mention her effortless stance, leaning against the black wall with her clothes showing off her curves.

  
If she was more sober right now she would’ve run out and all the way back to her room, but with the large amount of alcohol she had already consumed it was definitely saying this was the right thing to do. She had given up the responsibility of being the mother of the group earlier, claiming for shots for the whole group and unflatteringly getting wasted pretty quickly. It wasn’t until a group of girls disrupted her gawking that she realised how stupid she was actually being. But still, she waited for them to pass so she could ogle again. As the group of girls filed out and came to an end, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She readjusted her position feeling nervous, only to feel her stomach drop to her feet; she wasn’t there.

  
She almost immediately panicked, worrying that she had made the girl uncomfortable. Anyway, who would ever feel the same way as her? She was so stunning she must have a whole line of boy’s queuing up to own her heart. She placed her drink down next to her, huffed and pulled out the stall behind her lifting herself onto it. Her hands were trembling slightly and felt tears form in her eyes. She was always over-emotional when she was drunk. That was definitely one of the reasons she vowed never to get too drunk again, she despises the idea of showing any emotions off in public. She had been told many times of the ‘funny story’ where she had craved an ice cream after a long night out, only to drop it in the road and demand to have a funeral right then and there. She grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her trousers just about to unlock it before she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She sighed, took a quick sip of her drink before turning around to face the person. She could’ve sworn that her heart stopped for a minute. There, right in front of her was the drop dead gorgeous girl she had just been fantasizing about. Tragically, words failed her at this moment in time and it was as if all source of her confidence had been removed from her bloodstream. So she sat there, staring into the other girls eyes gawping.

  
“Hello,” Her lips moved so invitingly, god she hardly knew this girl and she already wanted to press their lips together.

  
“Hey, want to come outside with me? I’m so hot I need some air.” The other girl nodded in response walking outside as she followed closely behind. As soon as she felt the cold air hit her face, she took a large breath in and felt instantly relaxed. She now took the lead, heading to the smokers area. She flicked a cigarette out of her packet reaching for her lighter when she realised she hadn’t even asked her companion if she wanted one. “Want one?” She pointed to her pack, seeing the other ladies nose scrunch up in disgust.

  
“I tried one once, let’s just say I made a complete fool of myself…” She laughed at herself recalling the memory, Patsy tried so hard to stop herself from joining in too but it was contagious. Once they eventually calmed, she lit her cigarette and took a long drag. They were standing, leaning with their backs against the wall in a comfortable silence; well, between them. Life was extremely busy behind them with people stumbling home, retching on the street and getting it on. It wasn’t long until welsh lilts pierced through the heavy silence.

"The names Delia, Delia Busby.” Delia smirked, as Patsy looked at her in awe. She was already in love with how easily she could strike up a conversation.

  
“Patience, Patience Mount. But you can call me Patsy.” She held out her hand winking, adopting a business style posture. As Delia shook it, she instantly felt warmth flow around her body but as she let go, it vanished. “I’m guessing you go to Nonnatus University?”

  
“Yes, I’m studying medicine.” That’s where she had seen her before. She always sat in the 3rd row, 14th from the left. It was near the middle, Patsy would sit in the 6th row in a group of her mates. “I’m guessing from the look on your face you do too?”

  
A blush crept up her cheeks as she nodded, looking deep into her eyes. She swore she saw something, something which told her that dreams really do come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while! I was stuck in isolation for most of the week and sprained my thumb. It's a little shorter than usual, but I'm going to try to start updating more regularly.

She woke up in a cold sweat, panting hard. She quickly took in her surroundings, relaxing back when she realised it was just Trixie’s room. She was about to close her eyes and go back to sleep before she felt bile rise in her throat. She ran to the bathroom, held her hair back and threw up in the toilet, everything from last night- and early morning- hitting her. Her head was pounding, throat saw and thirsty. She dragged herself up, stumbling to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of tea to wake up, lounging in a chair. It was only when she looked at the clock on the microwave, where she had found out she had slept in till midday.

  
“Hell- Oh my goodness, I hope you don’t mind me pointing this out but you look terrible.” Trixie waltzed in, smirking to herself.

  
“Just because you can deal with hangovers well.” Patsy mumbled into her cup, revelling in the heat emitting from it.

  
“Sorry, can you repeat that? I didn’t hear what you said love,” She sat next to Patsy, enunciating a grown from the taller woman who in despair had moved to rest her head against the table. “Oh dear, looks like someone’s going to have a tough day today!” Trixie lightly patted her on the back, before going to place some toast in the toaster. She opened various cupboards before finding the one she was looking for. “Bingo!” She pulled out the painkillers, popped two out of the packet and stuck her hand out for Patsy motioning for her to take them. “Would you like me to feed them to you as well?” She put on her best baby voice, as Patsy just picked them up, swallowed and groaned. They fell into a comfortable silence which lasted until Patsy’s phone vibrated next to her head causing her to jump. With ease she picked up her rose gold iPhone, eyes going wide when seeing who the message was from. The blonde had easily caught on to her surprise, willing the toast to hurry up so she could begin her interrogation. Within seconds of the toast popping up out of the toaster, she slid them onto a plate, got out the jam and butter before scooping them up and placing them in front of Patsy; who was still entranced by her phone. She sat in the seat opposite her, desperately holding back giggles at her dumbfounded friend.

  
“Patsy.” No movement. “Pats.” Still nothing. “Patience.” Not even a bat of an eyelid. With a loud sigh, she cleared her throat “Patience Mount please return from the land of the fairies at once!” She didn’t even flinch at this, so she came to her last resort. She leapt up, snatched the phone out of her hands and ran out of the room and down the hallway.

  
“Trixie Franklin come back here this minute!” She could hear her shouting down the corridor, as she just giggled even more.

  
“Remember it’s not just us in this house! Have some feelings for the others!”

  
“Trixie, you have my £600 pound phone in your hands and you’re running down the hallway with socks on which has people’s rooms in it and they could so easily open a door which would slam into you and ruin both you and my phone!” Much to her dismay, the other girl just snorted in reply. They had done a full circuit of the house within seconds, all three floors- there were 3 people living there and a guest room- and were now outside. It was nice weather, so the pool was up and filled with water and the sunbeds were out. So, of course, now was the time for a friendly showdown.

  
“Trixie, give me my phone.” The other girl didn’t listen and expected the phone very closely.

  
“hmph, it’s so dreadfully unfair that a piece of such, beauty, can steal my much needed attention from my best friend.” With anyone else, Trixie would have been able to keep a straight, intimidating face. But as their eyes met, she couldn’t stop a smile overtaking her features. “Now, let’s see who this text was from.”

  
“How on earth would you know my password?” Patsy crossed her arms over her chest, smiling smugly thinking that she had won this mini war.

  
“Let’s just say, Patsy, you were pretty drunk last night. And you were adamant for me to take a selfie with you as you wanted to get a good start on social media.” She saw Patsy’s face drop at the mention of the internet. “Don’t worry, you passed out before that. So you basically blurted all your passwords out to me.”

“Trixie, don’t you dare.”

  
The other girl hummed in response, and as she heard the familiar sound of the numbers being punched into her phone the only logical thing that she could now do was tackle her opponent. She couldn’t see the text, it would be very hard to explain without giving too much away. “One new message from Delia Bu-“ She was cut short by Patsy, in full force running into her, yanking the phone out of her hand and throwing it, delicately, to the ground as she realised she completely misjudged how close they were to the pool. It looked as if they were going for a swim.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure whether to make this into a multi-chapter story or keep it as a one-shot. Any feedback to help me decide will be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
